bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Huang588021/Late Game
This Blog is about late game, and tips for late game. There is no specific round in which it becomes late game, but it becomes late game somewhere after round 23, where the first MOAB comes out. Remember, since each opponent is different, these tips I post may help, but if you opponent decides to send some kind of bloons to rush you, these defenses may not hold up. This also relates on which type of map it is, some maps the bloons takes more time to get through the whole map, others the route for the bloons are alot shorter, allowing less time for your towers to pop the bloons. First things first, your AMOUNT OF MONEY YOU RECEIVE EACH ROUND IS IMPORTANT! I personally like to use eco, and if you use choose to use bannana farms, their income is pretty effective too. If you choose to use Eco, then #Get at least 500 eco by round 9. #Get at least 1000 eco by round 16. #Get at least 1650 eco by round 21. #If you cannot have a constant stream of eco bloons sent to your opponent by round 35, then you should get more eco. Again, depending on your opponent, if they decide to send bloons at you and you cannot defend, spend money on your defenses! Worry about Eco later once your defence is decent. The most effective form of Eco is grouped pinks, due to the fact that they can go through quickly, letting you rapidly send more eco until your money is exhausted. Grouped blacks are also effective, but just not as effective. Black_Bloon.png|A Black Bloon Pink_Bloon.png|A Pink Bloon Vital towers for late games are Mortars and Bomb towers. Let me explain. Alot of people overlook both of these towers. The problem is, these towers do vital things to the bloons, and they can have a huge impact on how late you go. The Bomb tower has one of the best MOAB popping power.( Includes MOABS, BFBs, and ZOMGs) At round 19-22, depending on the map, get at least 2 Moab Maulers (2-3). Afterwards, fit as many Moab Maulers and set them on strong near the entrance of the bloons as possible. DO NOT GET THE MOAB ASSASIN AT ROUNDS 20-25, since they are a waste of money and aren't that effective. They are recommended at rounds 26 and above. The Mortars will be your camo detection if you don't have a large amount of camo popping power. At round 12, the ability to send camo bloons are unlocked, and if you aren't prepared, you opponent can either rush you with a huge camo rainbow rush or a regrow camo lead rush. Rushes from the opponent aren't the only reason why a Mortar is important. Artillery_3.png|A fourth tier Mortar Hjkd.jpg|A Ring Of Fire Spectre.png|A Spectre NoflashROD.png|Ray of Doom not active MOAB_Assassin.jpg|A Moab Assasin Mauler.png|A Moab Mauler Let's say that you have a Super Monkey at 2/4, 8 Moab Maulers, two Bomb Towers at 4/2, and one Bloonjitsu ninja monkey. At round 31, 6 MOABs show up, your towers easily defending it, but the problem is 300 Camo pinks and 15 camo regen rainbow bloons are coming, but you only have the Bloonjitsu. The Bloonjitsu cannot pop all these bloons by itself, and you lose a load of lives. At round 35, you are more ready, with 4 bloonjitsu ninjas ready to defend; You pop all of the bloons. Round 41 comes, and while your towers are defending the 10 BFBs, the ninjas are trying to pop the 400 regen camo rainbow bloons. Your defense is not enough, now relying on the ninjas to pop all the camos and pop all the rest of the bloons that are going through. You end up losing the game. Pretend you had a Mortar at 2/4, shooting at where the bloons meet, and you get rid of the camo status on the bloons, allowing your Technological Terror to activate it's ability, not only popping the BFBs, but also popping alot of the grouped regrow rainbows. Since the ninjas don't have to deal with the Camo's, it has the ability to pop all the remaining bloons trying to go through. These towers are important for late game, and even though you probably can pop all the bloons with other towers, these towers are very important. Planning to go extreme late game, which is around after round 80, you are HIGHLY RECOMMENDED to have Supermonkeys. They are not my favorite towers, but after all, the TOTMG is the strongest tower available in Bloons TD Battles. At that point, the MOAB Maulers won't be enough to pop all the MOAB- class bloons. Even with the Bucaneer ability, ZOMGs will start to rapidly appear, getting stronger and faster each round, and you will not be able to use the ability until the ZOMG layer is popped. You also will not have enough Bucaneers to stop all the BFBs. Spectres and Ground Zeros are great upgrades for going late game. If you do not have a Supermonkey, having a Monkey Ace with fourth tier upgrades will also get you late game. Before the update, the ROD (Ray of Doom) had an infinite pierce, popping even the strongest ZOMG in the game quick and easily. It was a great late game tower, and people used it to go past rounds 500 in Bloons TD 5. Ninjakiwi realized it was too over powered, and added an update that changed it's pierce to only 100, and only could pop one layer per frame, making it lose 99% of it's popping power. It was a destructive and powerful late game tower, but now, consider before you choose it. The ROF (Ring of Fire) has a great rainbow bloon popping power, and if it has someway to to pop Camo bloons, it will should take care of the Camo Regen Rainbows at round 41 if you have at least two of them at a good spot. Now let's get to Bannana farms. They are a great investment, especially when you get them at early rounds. If you plan to only rely on Bannana farms, have at least three of them, and by round 35, you should have at least three 4/2 bannana farms. They are a very good source of income, and if upgraded as 4/2, they can generate 9000 dollars per round.(Per 3 Bannana farms) But remember, there are disadvantages of Bannana Farms. #They take up space on the map. Instead of the part of the map used for defense, you have to use it on farms. #You cannot have an unlimited amount of money from Farms, but you can send unlimited eco, constantly sending them, but you only have a limited part of the map, and some of it might not be even usable, due to the fact either that there is no space, there is water, or there is a bloon path blocking the way. Again, I am only saying this because personally I like Eco better, and I may be wrong. I am not saying that Farms is a bad source of income, but from my perspective, eco is better. Both have disadvantages, but it seems to me that a Bannana farm has a bigger disadvantage. Maps makes a huge impact on the popping power. The shorter the map is, the harder it is. Below is a list of maps that are Highly NOT recommended for going late game. *Hydro Dam Hydro Dam.png|Hydro Dam A-Game.png|A-Game Indoor_Pools.png|Indoor Pools Ink Blot.jpg|Ink Blot Mondrian.png *Mondrian *Indoor Pools *A-Game *Ink Blot It is possible to go late game on these maps, but maps like Indoor Pools is extremely difficult, since there are three paths for bloons to go through, making it really difficult for the towers to pop all of them. Below is a list of rounds and what bloons to expect. *Round 1: 30 Red Bloons *Round 2: 30 reds, 15 blues *Grouped Reds and Spaced Blues unlocked *Round 3: 15 reds, 15 blues, 4 greens *Round 4: 10 reds, 20 blues, 14 greens *Grouped Blues and Spaced Pinks unlocked *Round 5: 102 blues (dense final rush) *Round 6: 15 blues, 10 greens, 5 yellows *Grouped Greens and Spaced Blacks unlocked *Round 7: 49 reds, 15 blues, 10 greens, 9 yellows *Round 8: 20 greens, 8 yellows, 4 pinks *Grouped Yellows, Spaced Whites, and regen factor unlocked *Round 9: 80 greens (dense final rush) *Round 10: 6 blacks *Grouped Pinks and Spaced Leads unlocked *Round 11: 8 whites *Grouped Blacks and Spaced Zebras unlocked *Round 12: 31 regen yellows *Grouped Whites, Spaced Rainbows, and camo factor unlocked *Round 13: 23 pinks, 4 zebras *Grouped Zebras and Grouped Rainbows unlocked *Round 14: 4 leads *Round 15: 9 leads *Grouped Leads and Ceramics unlocked *Round 16: 25 black, 28 white, 8 lead *Round 17: 140 yellows, 5 zebras *Round 18: 81 pinks (3 rushes, last rush contains notably more) *FC Ceramics and MOABs unlocked *Round 19: 42 regen pinks, 17 whites, 14 leads, 10 zebras, 4 rainbows *Round 20: 10 rainbows, 4 ceramics *FC MOABs and BFBs unlocked *Round 21: 6 regen rainbows, 6 camo rainbows *Round 22: 50 zebras *FC BFBs and ZOMGs unlocked *From this point on: All bloon sends are eligible *Round 23: 1 M.O.A.B. *Round 24: 120 regen pinks, 50 rainbows *Round 25: 20 reds, 8 leads, 20 ceramics, 2 M.O.A.B.s (order: MOAB, leads, reds, ceramics, MOAB) *Round 26: 25 rainbows, 10 ceramics, 2 M.O.A.B.s *Round 27: 35 ceramics, 2 M.O.A.B.s *Round 28: 40 regen rainbows, 1 M.O.A.B. *Round 29: 29 ceramics, 5 M.O.A.B.s *Round 30: 1 B.F.B *From this point on: speed of all bloons increased 20%, MOAB-class bloon health increased by 40% every round *Round 31: 300 camo pinks, 15 camo regen rainbows, 6 M.O.A.B.s *Round 32: 9 M.O.A.B.s (grouped) *Round 33: 12 M.O.A.B.s (grouped) *Round 34: 4 M.O.A.B.s, 1 B.F.B *Round 35: 200 camo rainbows, 4 M.O.A.B.s *From this point on: all ceramics become 'Super Ceramics' with 38 outer health but spawning only one of each child bloon (1 rainbow, 1 zebra, etc.)** *Round 36: 38 regen ceramics, 2 B.F.B.s *Round 37: 200 ceramics, 1 B.F.B. *Round 38: 60 regrowth ceramics (1 deadly rush) *Round 39: 150 rainbows, 75 ceramics, 72 camo ceramics, 1 B.F.B. *Round 40: 31 M.O.A.B.s (grouped) *Round 41: 400 camo regen rainbows, 10 B.F.B.s (spaced) *Round 42: 50 M.O.A.B.s, 10 B.F.B.s *Round 43: 1 Z.O.M.G. *From this point on: freeplay mode begins (random bloon spawns between ceramics and ZOMGs) Time for talk about the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles. The mobile version of Bloons TD Battles is basically the same as the flash version, just all types of marvelous things are added to it. This includes 3 more towers: Bloonchipper, Monkey Engineer, and the Helipilot. They also added the boost for your towers popping speed, boost for the bloons sent speed, and has the add extra tower that is randomized and could land on a tower that you have not bought. The best one of all is that you do not need the energy to play each game. All the stratagies I have talked about earlier also applies for the mobile version. The extra towers is just the icing on top of the cake. If you play on the mobile version, it is also highly recommended that you get the Bloonchipper. In fact, if you get the fourth tier upgrades, it is powerful enough to replace the Moab Mauler. I'm not saying that you should get the Bloonchipper instead of the Moab Mauler, I'm just saying that it is also a great tower for going late game. Helipilots are pretty powerful, especially if you have fourth tier upgrades, since both paths leads to a really good defense. The Apache Dartship, is a great tower for Bloon popping power. Unless you have at least 5 of them, do not solely rely on the Dartship for Moab popping power. The support Chinook has the great ability of moving a tower, and this is especially useful when you are going late game with Supermonkeys, since you cannot fit them very close to each other or when you get the TOTMG, you will sacrifice it. The support chinook allows you to move the Temples as close as possible, giving you alot of space to put more of them. Last but not least, the Monkey Engineer is not the best game for going late game.( Notice the Irony, of me saying last but not least, but also saying that it is not a good tower for late game.) They are more effective earlier rounds, but afterwards, they do not have great Moab popping power, and the only good thing about the tower for going late game is that it has the Overclock ability, so it can boost one of you towers for attack speed. That is all I have for the mobile version, since it is not the version I play alot. BTW, the rounds for the flash and the mobile version are basically the same, and if they are not, check the Bloons TD Battles article for a more accurate list of all the rounds in the game. For those who have alot of experience, comment below, tell me ways I can improve this Blog. Thanks! Category:Blog posts